It All Started With A Tweet
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally was like all the other Austin Moon fans. She listened to his music, had posters of him in her room, going to his concerts, tweeting him. He never reacted on the tweets. Until today... When everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ally was like all the other Austin Moon fans. She listened to his music, had posters of him in her room, going to his concerts, tweeting him. He never He never reacted on the tweets. Until today... When everything changed.**

**So this is my newest story! Read my other story's 'Nobody Understands' and 'I don't need a babysitter'. I hope you will enjoy my story! Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

_Chapter 1 Fan_

* * *

I flung the door open and threw my bag in the corner of the room. Today I had a long hard day school. I heard my mom calling my name but I ran straight to my room. I was too tired to respond. I walked in my room and let myself fall in bed.

I stared at all the posters on my room. Posters of Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez but most were from Austin Moon. My future husband, I know, I know. But surely a girl dreams. I could call myself a real Austin Moon fan. I went to his concerts, I followed him on twitter and of course I listened to his music. He had the voice of an Angel. Austin was sexy, funny and was so sweet. He had a special place in my heart.

I opened my laptop which lated beside me on my bed. His twitter page was open as normal. I wanted to know everything about Austin. I looked at his last tweet.

_'Are you coming to my concert in Dallas?'_ I responded.

_' No, I don't live near Dallas, you come across a looked at Miami? '_ I reacted on all of his tweets. I never got a response back. All I was hoping it always sneaky when I checked my twitter. But with no luck. I never stopped with tweeting him. Of course, he had no time to react. Maybe he read it though. That idea made me happy. In the background I put pass me by by Austin.

**Remember that trip we took in Mexico?**  
**Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas**  
**I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello**  
**But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya**  
**Yeah**

**I was chillin', you were with him**  
**Hooked up by the fire**  
**Now he's long gone**  
**I'm like, "So long."**  
**Now I got my chance**  
**Now I, now I got my chance**

**Like damn**  
**You could be the one that could mess me up**  
**You could be the one that'll break me**  
**Damn**  
**All them other girls said they had enough**  
**You could be the one that'll take me**  
**I was solo, living YOLO**  
**'Til you blew my mind**

**Like damn**  
**You can be the one that could mess me up**  
**I can't let you**  
**Can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**

**I was trying to play too cool to get caught up**  
**Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces**  
**I know a girl like you can't ever get enough**  
**So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this**

**The way I need you, like I'm seen through**  
**Dancing out my pants**  
**Got you shooking, caught you looking**  
**Now I got my chance**  
**Now I, now I got my chance**

**Like damn**  
**You could be the one that could mess me up**  
**You could be the one that'll break me**  
**Damn**  
**All them other girls said they had enough**  
**You could be the one that'll take me**  
**I was solo, living YOLO**  
**'Til you blew my mind**

**Like damn**  
**You could be the one that can mess me up**  
**I can't let you, can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**

**It's like**  
**Everywhere I look and everywhere I go**  
**A million other guys be staring and I know that**  
**I can be yours and you can be mine**  
**I just can't let you pass me by – by – by**

**Everywhere I look and everywhere I go**  
**A million other guys be staring and I know that**  
**I can be yours and you can be mine**  
**I just can't let you pass me by – by – by**

**Like damn**  
**You could be the one that could mess me up**  
**You could be the one that'll break me**  
**Damn**  
**All them other girls said they had enough**  
**You could be the one that'll take me**  
**I was solo, living YOLO**  
**'Til you blew my mind**  
**('Til you blew my mind)**

**Like damn**  
**You could be the one that can mess me up**  
**I can't let you, can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**(Yeah girl)**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**(Can't let you go)**  
**Yeah, I can't let you pass me by**

I sang loud along the song. I walked over to the mirror and pretended I gave a concert with my hairbrush. Did I mention that I loved singing. Sometimes I even wrote my own songs. Austins songs always were about girls. Sometimes I pretended like they were for me. Sometimes I dreamed about that classic fairy tales you knew they would never happen. And that was exactly the problem. They would never happen. Right?

**So what do you think of my first chapter? Good, bad? I try to update long chapters but it is really hard for me because i'm hollands. But i'm learning english pretty fast because of this site. So for the people that don't know me, i update everyday, and i promise that. Maybe i will update a short one if i'm tired but i will ALWAYS update! SO see you tomorrow! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Celebrate

**Incredible how many people follow my story in 1 day! I had 50 e-mails in my mailbox :) Thank you very much! So here is chapter 2 like i promised! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 2 Celebrate_

* * *

I closed my computer and ran down. Dinner was on the table.

"Hi Mom," I said.

I saw a salad stand on table with two hot cakes. I moved to table and began to create my plate full.

"How was your day at school sweetie?" my mother asked.

"I had a tough day, but it could be worse," I said with my mouth full of salad.

She laughed. "Ally, that is disgusting. I swallowed my food.

"I said I had a tough day, but it could be worse." I repeated.

"Mom, you had already thought about that concert where I want to go?" I asked while I poked a piece of bread on my fork.

"Yes, it's fine by me, but you pay half" I nodded.

"thank you!" I screamed with joy.

Soon my bord was empty. I helped my mother with clearing and then quickly ran upstairs. The concert was next month but I had to know what I would wear My blue dress? No, that is too cold. Maybe that white vest that I bought last week with a blue blouse. No, that was too childish. I could also go for a tight top with a green jeans. No, in it I was like a Christmas tree. Why had I nothing pretty to wear.

I slumped dramatically down on the ground. "Why!" I shouted. My mother opened the door carefully.

"Everything is going well Ally?" she asked concerned. I stood up.

"Yes, everything is going well though."

"I would you like to have in bed earlier. Yesterday it was veelst too late. "she said.

Before I could react she closed the door. I sighed. A teenager of 16 Gosh! MOM didn't understand a word of it. I decided to listen to her. I was laying in bed and closed my eyes. Thinking of Austin Moon.

I was awakened by my alarm clock. I hit him angry on the ground. What a fucking annoying sound. I started my daily routine with Austin Moon twitter. I opened my twitter and looked if anyone had commented on my tweets. My eyes got big when I saw a comment from none other than Austin Moon. I blinked my eyes a few times to see if I not dreamed. He said:

**' that's too bad, I'll soon to Miami, I see you out there:) '**

OMG! He sent me a smiley. Could that mean something? He knew I existed! Iep! I screamed and jumped on my bed with joy. When my mother came in I was in bed and I quickly did the blankets over me. I coughed a few times. "Everything is going well Ally?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," I said. This was my chance, no way that i would go to school today. I had to celebrate this!

**Hope you liked this chapter! See you tomorrow! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Competition

**This will be another chapter, i hope you will like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 3 The competition_

* * *

My mother disappeared out of the door. I just waited until I was sure she was gone. I hit the covers off me and went back to sit behind my computer. How I had to respond to that? What was I supposed to say? I had to say something. I heard my mother.

"I'm going to my work"

"Ok!" I shouted back. I heard the door slamming. I sat up. After 5 minutes I finally knew what I wanted to say.

' Yes, I hope to see you there. You are very inspiring. You music has helped me through tough times. '

he had me really helped by tough times. When I was 13 I got cancer. After many operations I was finally cancer free. I got a phobia of hospitals.

I runned while screaming in terrr when I heard that the surgery had failed. I blocked me for my parents to not having another operation. When my mother gave me a bracelet with his name on it I was so happy. Since then I wore that bracelet with any surgery. It was hours drive from my house to the hospital. The whole drive I tried to calm myself than using his music. He had no idea what he meant for me.

I emailed the tweet and waited. I walked down and poured milk in with corn flakes. I walked upstairs and went back to sit at the computer. This was really happening. Austin Moon tweeted me. This was not a dream right? I went to the Austin Moon site. Ok, new photos, I had already seen, interview, a competition? I can win a live chat with Austin Moon? OMG! Ally Ok calm down, read the discription. ' Answer the questions.

_question 1: what is the favorite food of Austin? ' That is simple ' Pancakes ' _

_question 2: what is his favorite color? ' That I know! ' Yellow ' _

_question 3 when is his birthday? ' 29 december ' duuh!_

_questio 4 Is Austin Moon in a relationship? ' No '_

_last question: Why are you a fan of Austin Moon? ' Why am I a fan of Austin Moon? ' His music inspires me, his music has saved me when I had it difficult. I have my heart for Austin Moon. Austin Moon is the boy where I talked about for 3 years. I know you can't know someone through a tv, but I see what a special boy it is. I have heard and seen a lot from him and he has a heart of gold. Austin means a lot to me ' _

I think that was enough. I clicked on submission and saw that I had a new comment on twitter. What? What? What? Austin Moon, again?

'Thank you, that means a lot to me. I will always be there for my fans, and for you too '

That was so sweet! I tweeted right back.

'You're sweet Austin, you're more important to me than you will ever realize. [heart]' I tweeted him.

Now I had to wait until I heard if I had won. I won't bore you with the wait. What I did? I looked at my mail every 5 minutes. I also knew that it was not that fast. But come on, I was excited. All day I got no email, that made me quite sick. That day then noticed my mother that I felt better. So that day I had to go to school. I sat In class secretly on my mobile. No mail. Maybe I had not won. There were 10000 girls enroled. I started to give it up. I came home from school and slammed the door shut out of frustration. Why nothing could be good in my life. My mother had no money, my chance with Austin was over and I had no more chances to meet Austin. I walked up to my room without motivation. I opened my mail without something to expect. But then I saw it. THE MAIL! Titled:

_' congratulations, you're the winner of our competition.'_

**So this was chapter 3, i hope you liked it! Say what you think! Love you all :) See you all tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4 OMG

**I am writing this chapter earlier than normal because I have a party. tonight. So I hope you like this chapter. Because I have to go so I don't have much time to write, so this is maybe a short chapter, i hope you still enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything in this chapter**

_Chapter 4 OMG_

* * *

I opened the mail and began to read.  
_' Ally Dawson, you are selected from 100,000 girls who commitment for this contest. You will be after you have read this message immediately put through to Austin Moon. Click on the link below to chat. Austin Moon today stands ready at the laptop all day to talk to you. Have fun'_

I squeaked by joy. Woho! Ok, lets start chat. Wait, Was i pretty today? I looked in the mirror. My hair loose or in a tail, lose. I pulled out my rubber band out of my hair. I brushed my hair. My jeans with flowers top was beautiful. Ok, I brought some extra mascara and looked at the result. OMG! Ok, breath in, breath out. I walked back to my desk and sat down. I clicked on the link and immediately began to get scared. My eyes grew wide when i saw Austin Moon.

He laughed friendly.

"You know ben Ally Dawson?" he asked.

I tried not to stutter but without success.

"Y-yes, I-I am." he giggled.

"You don't have to be nervous." he said.

I tried to calm myself. Finally I was quiet.

"Yeah, ok ... Sorry, it is just, you mean so mutch to me, like, your music saved me when i had a hard time and-"he cut me or.

"Aren't you the girl with who I tweeted?" he asked. I nodded shy.

"That's me" i said laughing nervously.

"That's cool, so how long did you listen to my music?" he asked.

"Well, 4 years i think. I saw you for the first time on TV when i was 13. "i answered.

"You're 17?" he asked.

"Yes, just like you" I said.

"This is really weird, i listen to your music all the time and now I'm talking to you"

He stared at something behind me.

"What are you looking at?" i questioned. I looked back and saw a huge poster of Austin. O shit ... Haha

"Ow that? Like i said, I'm a fan. "i said trying to keep it cool. I was acting totally stupid infront of my celebrity crush. Sheezz, tipical me, trying to act natural and then stutter and act hyper and say stupid things.

"Are you ok? You were staring at me for like 3 minutes."

"Yeah" i said. "Just thinking. So who desides who would win the contest? "i asked.

"Well, my manager chose 10 girls and i would pick one. And you are the winner "he said happily. "Thanks!" i said

**See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5 Stay Strong

**This is chapter 5, so tomorrow will be a long chapter, this one will be also short, but i hope worth it. This will be a emotional chapter. I will explain at the end of this chapter. Otherwise you wouldn't understand. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally or anything else, i own the storyline, yes! Love to say that :D Ok, enjoy!**

_Chapter 5 Stay Strong_

* * *

"So i was wondering..." Austin began.

"What did you mean with that i saved you when you had it difficult. What was going on back then?" he asked.

I swallowed. "Well... Uhmm. When i was 13 i got cancer" i started.

"And i needed to go to the hospital very often. It was a scary thing. People said that they felt sorry for you, sometimes i woke up from my crying mom. It was... difficult. Sometimes i wished i was dead, i had so many operations, and i was scared to dead everytime my mom told me i needed to go to the hospital again." i stopped.

I had tears in my eyes right now. I looked up to Austin to see him with a worried look on his face.

"How... How d-did i help you?" he asked quietly.

"Well, my mother bought me that little bracelet with your name on it. With the third operation i wore it and it was my last one. It brought me luck. And since then i was... i was your biggest fan. I believed that that bracelet saved my life."

it was silent. Tears started to rol down my cheek. I smiled weakly.

"You don't have to you know" he said.

"What?" i asked.

"You don't have to force a smile. Cry if you need to." he smiled softly at me. If I was with you you would get a hug" he said.

I looked down. Suddenly tears began to fall. I tried to wipe them away, but there were more.

"I remember the moment" i began again.

"The moment i told my classmates, my tutor would tell it with me. I walked the class in and when i tried to start, i began to cry, i couldn't say anything, so the teacher said it. I was bullied that time, my classmates from the past in primary school, when he heared that i had cancer, he laughed, he thought it was funny" I sobbed.

I heard sobbing from my computer. Austin had teary eyes. "Are you crying?" i asked confused. " Well, it is just... Some people are so mean, and you, you are a really strong girl." he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I needed to be strong, to survive."

**Ok, so this chapter was really hard to write. Because a part is based on my life. I had cancer when i was 13, my classmate from primary school really thought it was funny. But i had only one operation, i had a really dangerous cancer... I really woke up crying in the night, scared that i would die, my mother cried, my friends. It was sometimes really hard. Some people believed that everything would be alright. Some people said that there was no hope, how weird it maybe seems, not everyone believed in faith. But i'm now cancerfree :) Why would i tell you this you might think. I wanted you guys to know where this story came from. So i hope you liked this chapter. till tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6 Such A Tease

**Here is chapter 6 already! Thx for all the sweet comments on chapter 5. ANd i have alot of respect for everyone who had cancer or knows someone that had it or has it! We keep fighting! TOGETHER**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 6 Such A Tease_

We talked for another hour, talking about our lifes, i got to know the real Austin. He told me jokes that made me life till i cried. We had so mutch fun.

"Ally, i'm sorry but i have an interview, i need to go." he said. I didn't want him to go, but i understood him. "Ok" i said disappointed. He smiled at me. "Ally, it was lovly to talk to you, you are great! You can get my number, it is 555-555-555 ( don't have his number) then we will keep contact ok?" he asked. My eyes lighted up. "Really? That would be great!" i said happy. "Go to your interview Austin! Good luck!" i said. He waved at me and he was gone. I stared at my computer. This was amazing! I put his number in my phone and texted him.

_Hey Austin, this is my number_

_xoxo Ally. _

After 2 minutes i got a respond

_Hey Ally, thx! Now is my interview, i'm nervous..._

_from ally_

_to austin_

_Everything is going to be alright! I believe in you! Good luck ;)_

Gosh! Did i just sent him a wink? A freaking wink? I hope he didn't mind, i thought

**two weeks later**

Austin and i got really close, we talked everyday and told each other everything. You could call us best friends. But the sad part was that we still hadn't met in real life. He was busy with concerts and i had alot of homework.

I woke up from my alarm. Austins song Heart Break...

I got up and stretched me out, I got a text from Austin. I opened the text.

_From Austin_

To Ally

Want to Skype? :)

I dressed quickly and opened my laptop. Austin was online on Skype. I clicked on his name and suddenly I saw Austin on my monitor.

"Hey Alls" he said.

His hair was messy. He probably just woke up. "Morning aus" i replied.

"Have you slept well?" i asked. "Yeah, pretty good ... I'm so excited that I give a concert today in New York "i giggled.

"Yeah, thats pretty awesome"

"How did you sleep Alls?" he asked.

"Alot of stress actually. I have alot of homework and Kira is getting more annoying then ever. She calls me names everyday and acts like she is the queen, "I sigh.

"Just ignore Ally. She is not worth your attention." he said.

I looked at my watch. "Sorry Aus, but i need to go. Otherwise i miss my bus "i say.

"Ok, talk to you later bye Alls" i closed my laptop and grabbed an Apple from the fruit bowl.

"Mom, I'm going to school." i shouted. I didn't wore makeup. I didn't feel like i needed to. I picked up my bag and ran outside. I saw my bus drive past. "Shit!" i cursed. I decided to walk. I took out my cellphone from my pocket

_From Ally_

_To Austin_

_Hi Aus, missed the bus. Now i need to walk :b_

_From Austin_

_To Ally_

_That sucks, i'm sitting in my limo right now :D_

_From Ally _

_To Austin_

_Such a tease ;) _

I pulled my phone back into my pocket. I decided to jog to be on time for school. Before I knew it, I was at my locker. I took out the right books from my bag and walked to my first lesson history. I went in the back of the class. Suddenly I felt my cellphone vibrate. I took my cellphone sneaky out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Austin.

_From Austin_

_To Ally_

_Hows class?_

_From Ally _

_To Austin_

_Boring :o That man keeps talking and talking, like blablabla... Still in the limo?_

_From Austin_

_To Ally_

_just one more hour, than rehearsing and making the stage ready for 2night. I'm going to rock!_

_From Ally_

_To Austin_

_Cocky mutch? XD Yeah, rock it up! too bad I can't come:(_

_From Austin_

_To Ally_

_Yeah, i will see you in 2 weeks right? You can come to my concert in Miami?_

_From Ally_

_To Austin_

_Yeah! I will finally see you then, but i need to stop texting before the teacher caught me. _

I look forward again to my boring teacher. It was hard to listen at him for a long time. I looked at the clock the whole time.

I watched the clock every time. the lesson finally was over. I sighed and put my stuff in my bag. In the doorway stood Trish. Trish was a big fan of Austin. When I told her about our friendship, she was so happy. Funnily enough, she was designing my entire life. We would get married on the beach and have 2 children, Dallas and Kathy. Tirsh woul be the bridesmaid and marry Austins brother Rocky.

"Hey Ally!" she smiled. "Hey Trish!" i hugged her. We walked to the canteen and sat on a empty table. "So you probably know that he has a concert today?" she asked. "Yeah, in New York, he is so excited." i say. "Why don't you meet up with him Ally?" she asked rasing an eyebrow.

"I will see him in two weeks Trish" "I know i know, so are you happy to see him then?" "Yeah, i mean, we are already so close in two weeks. It is going to be great to finally see him!" i said. _'Just two more weeks' _i thought

**I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think! xoxo see you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7 Slapped

**Chapter 7! Yeah! Ok, i don't know if this chapter will be long, but we will see :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 7 Slapped_

* * *

The whole day I heard nothing from Austin. He was busy rehearsing. I thought about him in all classes. I was allowed by Austin to say to everyone that we were friends but I decided not to say. Not because I did not want. I didn't want to give Austin trouble. Only my mom and Trish knew. The long day was finally over and I ran out of the school. I was stopped by Leo. He blocked my way. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Home," I said nervously.

"Girl, i want to have some fun. "he said in a husky tone.

He stepped forward until I was pinned against the wall. I felt his breath on my neck. He started kissing my neck. I let out a small whimper. I wanted to push him away but he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"Bad girl" he whispered against my neck.

I kneed him in his **** and he moaned in pain.

"You bitch!" he shouted.

I tried to run away but he hit my face hard. I gasped when his hand hit my face. Tears started to form.

"I will get you back for this whore!" he shouted while walking away.

I touched my face softly and whimpered again. I probably had a black eye right now. I heard someone calling my name but i started to run. It was Trish, but she couldn't see my face. I runned to my home and was exhausted. I slammed the door shut and ignored my mother that was calling me. I runned to my room and locked the door. My mom started to hit the door.

"Ally, what is going on?" she asked worried.

"Nothing" i sobbed.

"Ally, i hear you cry" she said softly.

"GO AWAY!" i screamed. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My face looked terrible. I let myself fall in my bed and layed undernead the cover. Crying. Suddenly i got a text.

_From Austin_

_To Ally_

_Hey Alls, your mom called me that you were crying, whatsupp? :( _

_From Ally_

_To Austin_

_I don't want to talk about it... _

_From Austin _

_To Ally_

_Do you want to Skype?_

_From Ally _

_To Austin_

_No, sorry_

_From Austin_

_To Ally_

_Why?_

_From Ally _

_To Austin_

_I look terrible_

_From Austin_

_To Ally_

_that is impossible, please? For me? :)_

_From Ally _

_To Austin_

_Ok, but i warned you_

I opened my laptop and clicked on his name. When he saw me his eyes grew wide.

"Who the fack did that Ally!" he shouted. I started to cry.

"Some guy in school started kiss-ing my neck and when i hit him in his man*** he hit me in the face" i said

"That freaking asshole!" he said angry. "That he touched you like that! Ally, how is your face?" he asked worried.

"Well, it hurts alot." i whisper. "I'm scared to go to school tomorrow" i said

"I know, if i would be with you right now i would slapped him right into the hospital. But now Trish will do it, i know for sure." he smiled "O btw, i have a new song, want to hear it?" i nodded smiling back.

**Honest where I start from**  
** I try and impart my wisdom**  
** A combination, of truth and fear**  
** That's the way it's always been**  
** My father and his before him**  
** At times we hurt the ones we love so dear**

**I'll be with you, I'll be waiting for you  
On the other side, on the other side  
And the winds that blow they'll guide you home  
Get you through the night, get you through the night  
It will all be right **

**My job to control you  
Darling though I barely know you  
Hoping you'll grow tired and start giving in  
Spare the holy water, pour it on my only daughter  
Maybe there's a shot, she'll begin again**

**I'll be with you, I'll be waiting for you  
On the other side, on the other side  
And the winds that blow they'll guide you home  
Get you through the night, get you through the night  
It will all be right**

**So wrong, and I'm here to make it right  
For what it's worth  
And I'm sorry, yes I'm sorry  
If you never felt the love, the love,  
The love that you deserve**

**I'll be with you, I'll be waiting for you  
On the other side, on the other side  
And the winds that blow they'll guide you home  
Get you through the night, get you through the night  
It will all be right, it will all be right.**

* * *

**See you tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8 Great Voice

Here** is chapter 8. Thank you so mutch! I have so mutch reviews and followers and favorites. You make a smile on my face everyday!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally or anything else**

_Chapter 8 Great voice_

* * *

When he was done singing i broke my stare and giggled smiling.

"What?" he asked smiling confused.

"Nothing..." i said looking down smiling.

"No, tell me!" he whined childish

"Ok ok... It is just-" i played with my fingers. "You know, i'm a fan of you, and now you sing one of your newest songs to me. And right now- in my head, i'm sorta fangirling" i mumbled the last part. He grinned at me.

"Haha Alls, i would fangirl too in your place" he winked.

"What? Cocky mutch?" i laughed. "So, when is your concert?" i asked. "In 2 hours, i mean... if you see where i am right now. I sit here in the closet right now because of all the people. There are so mutch fans now!" he exlaimed happy. "Are there ever boys in your concert?" i asked.

"No, not really, only girls"

"Because you can sing, and you are pretty hot-" i put my hand over my mouth in shock from what i just said. I looked up to see Austin smirking like the cocky boy he was.

"O just shut up Austin!" i whined laughing. "It is a fact, you are pretty hot." he opened his mouth to say something but i cut him of.

"Don't be cocky Austin" i say winking. He laughed at me. "You just know me to well." Suddenly i heard my mom yelling

"Sorry Aus, dinner starts, will i speak to you before the concert?" i asked. He nodded. "Sure, bye Ally!"

I runned into the room and saw my mom eating. "Come alls, otherwise it be cold" i nodded and sat on the table. I started eating like crazy.

"Why are you eating so fast sweety?" my mother asked. "Austin... Chat ... Concert" i began to eat again. When i was done i ran upstairs. I had inspiration for a song. While eating so fast i thought of something. It was inspired by something that happend in the past.

**You don't know my name**  
** you don't know anything about me**  
** I try to play nice**  
** I want to be in your game**  
** The things that you say**  
** You may think I never hear about them**  
** But word travels fast**  
** I'm telling you to your face**  
** I'm standing here behind your back**

** You don't know how it feels**  
** To be outside the crowd**  
** You don't know what it's like**  
** To be left out**  
** And you don't know how it feels**  
** To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

** If you could read my mind**  
** You might see more of me than meets the eye**  
** And you've been all wrong**  
** Not who you think I am**  
** You've never given me a chance**

** You don't know how it feels**  
** To be outside the crowd**  
** You don't know what it's like**  
** To be left out**  
** And you don't know how it feels**  
** To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

** Well, I'm tired of staying at home**  
** I'm bored and all alone**  
** I'm sick of wasting all my time**

** You don't know how it feels**  
** To be outside the crowd**  
** You don't know what it's like**  
** To be left out**  
** And you don't know how it feels**  
** To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

** You don't know how it feels**  
** To be outside the crowd**  
** You don't know what it's like**  
** To be left out**  
** And you don't know how it feels**  
** To be your own best friend on the outside looking in **

This was based on a memory. My father was gone. Gone... And he didn't knew anything about me. When i was 12 he came to my doorstep and said sorry. And the hardest part was was that i said no. Right there, i kicked him out. I didn't exept it. It was hard but it didn't feel right. Now i saw memorys as a gift to write my music. Yeah. Suddenly i heared someone clapping. I turned to my laptop to see Austin smiling.

"You forgot to close the Skype."

"Well... Did you hear the whole song?" "Yes, i didn't know that you could write songs like that. It is almost a shame that you didn't told me" he said smiling. I laughed. "Sorry, Thanks... Well, i have stagefright."

**So, i hope you liked it! I will see you all tomorrow! :D Say what you think! Byeee**


	9. Chapter 9 Really Good Friend

**Here is chapter 9! I hope you all will enjoy it! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 9 Really Good Friend_

* * *

"Why would you keep a beautiful voice hidden? Unbelievable that I have never heard this. " I was red.

I was not accustomed to compliments. Every little compliment could change me into a tomato. I giggled the uncomfortable way.

"Uhm ... Thanks ... I-I "i stopped myself.

We were back to the start. Stuttering, turning red by everything. Right first time I breathed in and out and looked back at Austin that stared at me. "Stop staring please..." i whined hiding my face in my hands all over again.

"Stop it Ally "he said laughing.

"Don't laugh" i whisper.

"But it is to mutch fun Ally, don't you ever get any compliments ?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not really, i think boys really aren't interrested in me, thats all" i said shaking my head. "Ok, about the song, did you really write it?" he asked. I nodded shy.

"Yep" i said popping the ' p '.

"Really good Ally, so what was your inspiration?"

"Well-" i started. I looked at the floor. "My father walked out of my life when i was born. Someday he stood in front of me. At my 12th birthday, and i kicked him out. Well ... Really my mom did, but i wanted her to. I will never forgive my father for him leaving his own daughter "i said getting angry by the thought of it.

I stood up and walked around the room.

"But it doesn't really matter anymore. He doesn't even know that i got cancer. He doesn't know anything. He is nothing more to me then a stranger that i saw once. " I stopped.

I saw that Austin was listening carefully. He didn't look bored at all. He actually listened. He listened. I didn't knew very mutch people that actually took the time to listen. Just listen, that i could talk.

"So Ally, how did your mom take all of that?" he asked.

"My mother was angry at him. The first 10 years she didn't talk about him to me. I didn't mention him though, because i was scared for her reaction. When i was 11, at my birthday, i got a card from someone who said that was my dad. My mother had to explain everything. After i heard all of it i didn't want to post something back anymore. I was done with that asshole "i said with tears in my eyes.

People always felt sorry for me, it wasn't like i didn't like it. Sometimes it was good to know that people cared. But feeling sorry wasn't helpfull for me. It took my hope.

"Please don't feel sorry for me" i whispered. I didn't know if it was good to say it like that. But he took it in the good way.

"I'm not feeling sorry for you Ally, i just think that you are a really strong girl, and that i believe that everything that happend in your life shaped you the way that you are right now." I was speechless,

"that was the most beautiful speech i have ever heard "i complimented.

"I really want to hug you now" i said smiling.

"That day will come very soon Miss Dawson" he said in a bad British accent.

"Can't wait!" i squeaked excited.

"Me to! Ok, Umm.. The concert will start very soon, i speak you tomorrow!"

He waved and i waved back. I shut the computer and layed in bed. It was 9: 30. Late for me. His concert started now. I closed my eyes and tried lounging. After a few minutes I threw my pillow against the wall out of frustration. "UGGG" i yelled. I threw the blanket all over me and closed my eyes again. I thought of Austin. How would it be if we would see each other. Uncomfortable? Fine? He would find me ugly, he might find me too small. Everyone looked different in reallife. I was sure I wouldn't find him ugly. We would give each other a hug or uncomfortable shaking hands. What would we do. He would go home with me or he would have other plans. UGHHH! SHUT UP ALLY! I thought to myself. I was overthinking. It was in 2 weeks. I didn't know what would happen. After playing it over and over again in my head i finally could fall asleep. I dreamed about Austin, of course. His beautiful eyes, giggle that was just to cute. He was just so cute! I realized how lucky I was to have Austin. Not because he was famous. He was just a really good friend. He could brighten up your world anytime, you could laugh with him, he listened to you. He was perfect.

**This was chapter 9. Tomorrow i will not write because i have a sleepover, maybe in the morning i write a really short one. So please don't hate me. I try to update and otherwise i will write in 2 days! Byezzzz :D**


	10. Chapter 10 He Doesn't Know

**Sorry for letting you all wait 2 days, the sleep over was awesome! Thanks for waiting, so i hope you will like this chapter! Love you! O and btw, sorry for my bad english sometimes, i'm trying :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 10 He Doesn't Know_

* * *

There were 2 days passed. There happened so mutch. If I knew this would happen I would never have done it. I had dyed a part of my hair of my hair caramel, That day at school was the worst day ever. The popular girls noticed me. Normally I did my best to avoid them. But this time things went out of control. They called me names and they did hurt me. This time I was smart. I took foundation to school. Half of my face was purple because of the locker i got in my face. A scratch in my neck of Tasha, and a handprint in my belly of the fist of Cassidy. Not my best day. When I came home that day I talked with Austin. I acted like nothing was going on. Austin would want to help me, but he couldn't do anything anyway. I placed a smile on my face. Austin said he liked my hair. I did my best to not show the pain. This went on for 2 days long. I was getting hurt more. And today was the third day. I opened the door. Today they waited for me at school. My mother was at work. I turned the light on in the hallway and hung my coat on to the wall. I crawled up. I think they broke my leg, because it hurted so mutch. I let out a sob. I sat behind my keyboard and started making a song.

_I'm finally giving in_

_Sinking down my knees_

_Never was prepared_

_Praying for some peace_

_Thought my life was perfect._

_No longer feeling okay_

_ I need someone that cares_

_I just need to find that way_

_Giving all my hours_

_All my time a day_

_No night without thinking._

_Am i going to be okay_

_I search for that little sparkle_

_The one that can protect me_

_The one that doesn't disappears_

_The only way to be free_

_Just trust_

_Keep hoping_

_Is what they tell me everytime_

_And everytime they worry_

_I say i'm going to be fine_

_Giving all my hours_

_All my time a day_

_No night without thinking._

_Am i going to be okay_

_I search for that little sparkle_

_The one that can protect me_

_The one that doesn't disappears_

_The only way to be free_

_I'm finally giving in_

_Sinking down my knees_

_Never was prepared_

_Praying for some peace_

_Thought my life was perfect._

_No longer feeling okay_

_I need someone that cares_

_I just need to find that way_

**(ok, so i wanted to write my own song, this is my own song, sorry if it is bad)**

I tried to stand up but my knees turned weak and i fell to the ground. I cried out in pain and hold my hand on my leg. It was hurting like crazy. My mother wasn't home. I couldn't find the power in me to get up. Phone? Where was my phone, reached out for my phone that layed on my bed. What now, who should i call. If i would call my mom i needed to tell her everything. I could call 911. I called 911 and said where i lived, that i couldn't stand up and that my mom wasn't home. 10 minutes later i heard the door open. Shit! Mom was home, but instead of my mom there came in a couple of man.

"Where are you?" one man shouted.

"Here" i cried.

They saw me and ran towards me. The men picked me up at my arms and legs. When the men grabbed my legs I screamed in pain. Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a hospitalbed. When i looked around the room i saw my mom. "Ally! What happend with your legs?" she asked worried.

"I... I fell and..." I could not think of anything. "I'm tired mom, i just woke up" i said "And i don't remember" i lied. She nodded

"I want to take you home. They will give you a wheelchair. You are not allowed to walk for 3 weeks." I looked down at my left leg and saw that my leg in the plaster was It was all hard. It was boring white. Then i remembered Austin.

"Mom, but... But i see Austin in like 6 days." i whined.

"You can see him. Hugging is harder. But you will meet him darling" I couldn't hug him. His strong body. I couldn't hug my idol. my friend, my crush. I started to cry. Not only because i was upset. I was on my period to. So i was very emotional. When i was on my period i cried all the time. Such a girl i know.

"I-I want to hug him" i sob sad. Looking at me legs. "I want him to hold me mom!" i said looking at my mother.

"And i understand completly" she said calmly.

"He can't hold me mom when i'm in a wheelchair! I wanted to hug him since i was 13 years old. I waited 4 years! And when finally my dream came true and we talked and became friends, i end up in a freaking wheelchair!" i cried whimpering. (On my period)

"Stop Ally, you are making a scene" she whisper-yelled.

"Mom, i don't freaking care! I don't want to be in this wheelchair!" this time 2 doctors walked in with a huge needle. Gosh! Before i could protest the needle was in my arm and everything became black for the second time this day.

I woke up feeling weird. I started giggeling and laughing hard. I looked around the room and saw my mom smiling. "Hey Ally" was all she said. Suddenly i saw what they did. "Mom? What did they gave me?" i asked concerned

She laughed at me "laughing gas, they tried to calm you down sweety"

**What do you think? Was it good? I will update tomorrow! JEEEH **


	11. Chapter 11 Really Happy

**Here is my next chapter, i'm really happy with all the comments i get, you all make m**

**y day! Thank you!  
Disclaimer: Like normal**

_Chapter 11 Really Happy_

* * *

Laughing gas? I hated that so mutch, you couldn't stop laughing about the stupid things and you didn't understand anything. I laughed one more time.

"Oh no mom" i warned.

The doctors came in and said that i could go. Back home i realised that i had to tell Austin about this, my mom already knew. When i was home i walked upstairs with my crutches. It was harder than I thought. I moved over to my desk. I opened my laptop and put it on my desk. I put it on and saw that Austin was online. I clicked on his name and waited nervously. Suddenly i saw Austin.

"Hey Al-What happend to you?" he almost yelled.

"Well. Funny story actually. "i giggled uncomfortable.

"I dyed my hair as you know, and some girls didn't like it. They-they started to hurt me. "i ended.

"They called you names?" he asked confused.

"They also hit me and beaten me up" i mumbled but Austin heard it.

"What? They hurted you! Why didn't you tell me? "he asked worried.

"I was scared to tell you, i didn't want you to worry." i said feeling guilty.

"Friends need to trust each other Ally. It is hard to be friends this way "he said. My eyes widened in horror.

"Y-you do not want to be friends anymore?" i asked, feeling tears coming up.

"No no no, Ally, i will always be your friend. But it hurts me that were in pain for almost 4 days. I want to protect you "he said softly.

I smiled softly.

"It were only 3 days" i corrected.

"3 days to mutch. And i have an idea, if you are okay with it. In 9 days i will come to Miami, but maybe i can come now and stay at your home, i can come to your school and learn that girls a lession "he said serious. I smiled. "Really? Do you want to come to Miami 9 days earlyer for me? "i asked surprised.

"Yes, so can i stay with you?" he asked.

"Give me a second." i said.

"MOM!" i screamed.

"YES ALLY?" i heared.

"CAN AUSTIN STAY HERE FOR THE WEEK?" i screamed back.

"Sure Ally!"

"Yes! Austin you can come "i said. Austin smiled sweetly at me.

"Ok, I'm going to pack, see you soon Ally" he said

"Finally" i whispered to myself.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" i said quickly.

"Bye Alls" he said.

"Byee" i said. I closed my laptop and walked downstairs to see my mom cooking.

"So Ally, Austin is going to be here for i week, why?" she said.

"Hey want to protect me" i said smiling softly.

"He is so in to you!" she squeaked.

"No mom, we are just.. friends"

"If you say so" she said. we ate and i walked upstairs. I finished my homework and was tired. I layed down and groaned in pain because of my leg.

Finally i fell asleep. Dreaming about Austin. I woke up and saw a mattress next to my bed, with blanket and pillow. Mom had fixed it already for Austin. I struggeled to get up. I putted on a blue dress with white flowers on it. I brushed my hair and did my makeup. I was so happy to see Austin today. I walked down the stairs to hear my mom talking to someone.

"Mom? Who are you talking to? "i asked opening the door to see a blond guy sitting on the table. He turned to me and my eyes widened. Austin ran up to me because i couldn't run that fast. He lifted me up and hugged me close to his chest. I putted my arms around him and snuggeled into his chest. I started to sob.

"Austin, you are finally here" i choked out.

"I'm happy to see you Alls" I looked into his eyes and almost drowned in them.

"I am happy too" i whispered, hugging him again.

**So, see you all tomorrow! :D **


	12. Chapter 12 Telling The Truth

**Here is chapter 12 already. My story has 18000 views! OMG! Thank you so mutch! I'm soooo happy! Ok, so maybe this chapter is really short but i'm really tired. I hope you all will still enjoy it! Thanks for all the sweet reviews! It means alot to me! :D :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 12 Telling The Truth_

* * *

We were in the same position for a while.

"Would you guys start eating?" mom asked eventually.

He gentle let go of me.

"Lets eat" i said happy.

Austin sat beside me and mom in front of me. I picked up a sandwich from the shelf and smeared him with jam. Austin pulled out a pancake of the pile.

"I love pancakes!" he exlamed.

I giggled.

"I see" i said. We ate and had a great conversation. Austin told about his tour and I told him what about the school. "Ally, I contacted school and Austin is welcome." she said.

Yes! Austin would go with it. We ate quickly and Austin stood up. I pulled out my crutches and we walked together to the outside. Austin pointed to his car.

"I have a car ." he said.

"Cool!" when we came to the car i had trouble to get in. Austin walked over to me and grabbed my crutches. "I will help" he said. He picked me up and put me into the car.

"Thanks" i said blushing madly.

"You welcome" he sat down in his seat and drove to school with help from me.

"Austin, you know there are fans here right?" i asked.

"Yup"

"You know people will know who you are right?"

"Yup, i don't care, I'm gonna protect you"

"Aww thats sweet Austin" i said smiling.

Finally we arrived at my school. Austin helped my out of the car again. We walked in and Austin walked away to find a place for his jacket. I walked to my locker. Cassidy stood in front of me.

"Hey Ally, how are you?" Cassidy asked walking closer to me.

"Slept well, i see you've hurt your leg, you're so clumsy." I stepped back until my back hit the wall. Before she hit me she stopped. "Austin Moon?!" she screamed.

"Yes, thats me" i heard. I turned around.

"What are you doing?" he asked concerned.

"I'm teaching this nerd a lession."

"But Ca-" i tried but she cut me or.

"Sorry Ally, he is not into you, Austin Moon will never like you, i mean look at you." she said with a disgust face.

"Cassidy, i think your name is. Actually, i like Ally alot. Did she tell you that we are best friends? "he asked raising an eyebrow. Cassidy's eyes grew wide.

"You? Are you friends with Dorkson, Ally? "she asked. Austin walked over to me and released me from Cassidy's grip. He put his arms around me and hugged me tight. "Don't call her dorkson, thanks and bye "

Cassidy glared at me and Austin just smirked.

"Come Ally," he said to me. I walked with him, away from Cassidy.

"What just happend?" i asked confused.

"I said Cassidy what is going on" he said matter of fact.

"But ... Don't you care that people know that we are friends? " i asked.

"I don't give a shit. We are friends and everybody will know it. Nobody can hurt you, how could i protect you if they didn't know that we are like best friends. "I laughed.

"Thanks Aus, you are really the best!"

**Tomorrow chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13 Alot Of Smirking

**Here is the next chapter. I'm going to say this again, thank you so mutch! You all mean so mutch to me! xoxo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally or the song**

_Chapter 13 Alot Of Smirking_

* * *

You can guess what happened when we arrived in the first lesson. Screams everywhere.

"Austin Moon!"

"Marry Me!"

"I love you!" after 5 minutes i wanted to rip my ears of. I sighed in frustration. All those girls literally hung over him. Austin eventually layed on the ground with 10 girls on him. I pushed the girls angry off him.

"Do you want to kill him or something!" i yelled. I helped him up.

"Thanks" he said smiling.

"Ally wants him for her alone!" screamed a girl in the room. I blushed. Part was true. I admitted, I was a little jealous. I remembered to deny but when I came up with an idea.

"Yeah, thats right, he is mine! So back off girls! "i said smirking. Austin only laughed and said

"yes, I'm hers" They walked over to their places.

"Haha, saw their faces? To funny! "he said.

"Yeah Yeah Austin. I just wanted to save you, some girl here are pretty crazy." Austin sat beside me. All girls were staring at him. I sent them a glare and the suddenly backed off. Yes! 1 for Ally-0 for crazy girls! English was boring. Sometimes I could not help to stare at Austin. How he was deep in concentration. I was wondering if he ever has been on a normal high school. Sometimes Austin caught me. I turned away quickly . During the break we ran to the canteen. I had food in mind because the canteen-food was rancid. I sat down at my table, Trish came.

"Come sit with me!" some girl screamed.

"What is that about?" Trish said while eating her sandwich.

"Austin is with me this week," i said. Austin walked over to our table and sat with us.

"Austin Moon? Gosh! Gosh! Gosh! Ok I'm going to stop fan-girling now, take a breath. Ok... I'm calm now "she said smiling a little shy.

"Hi, you are Trish right?" he asked.

"Y-you know my name?" she asked excited. He nodded.

"Ally told me all about you, good stuff" he said.

"You had like 5 jobs this week?" he asked surprised.

"Yup, thats me, I'm really bad with keeping a job" she said smiling.

"Cool!" he said.  
Line Break

Schoolday was over. And i had to say, it was amazing! Austin, Trish and I had the greatest time. I loved the faces of all those jealous bitches. I smirked, stared that day, but laughed alot to most of it. Trish was picked up by her father and Austin and I were on our way home. Austin turned on the radio.

' The script if you could see me now ' was playing.

Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

It was February the fourteen, Valentine's Day  
The roses came, but they took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,  
I see you standing there next to Mom  
Both singing along, yeah arm in arm  
And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the man wasn't good he was great  
He'd say music was the home for your pain  
And explain, I was young, he would say  
"Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place"  
I'm tryna make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God  
Saying that's my kid

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

If you could see me now would you recognize me  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that's was cold  
As the day you were taken away  
I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day  
Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch  
But if you can't see me now that shit's a must  
You used to say I won't know or when until it cost me  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it  
So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom  
And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son  
And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now  
So if you get a second to look down at me now  
Mum, Dad, I'm just missing you now

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
If you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

Oh... Oh...  
Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
Would you love me a loser or winner?  
Oh... Oh...  
When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

Oh...  
You could see, you could see me now  
(You could see, you could see me now)

We sung along together

**Sorry, short, but i'm trying, till tomorrow! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Those Soft Lips

**Sorry, but this is a really really short chapter. I have so mutch hw! But i needed to update something! Please don't be mad! I hope i can update more tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 14 Those Soft Lips_

* * *

i was feeling tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep very fast. I woke up from Austin who was shaking me.

"Wake up Ally" he whispered.

I opened my eyes carefully. I yawned.

"I'm tired," I said.

"Then I carry you to your bed." he said.

He picked me up and I laid my head on his chest. He carried me up the stairs and carefully layed me down in my bed. He came sitting next to me. He stared at me for a while but I decided to not say anything about it. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the company of Austin. Austin began to stroke my hair. It felt so good but I kept my eyes closed. After 5 minutes I felt Austin get closer. Getting closer to my face, I felt his breath tingling on my lips. Before I knew it he kissed my cheek gently and whispered:

"Sweet dreams Alls" I smiled to myself,

But stayed very quiet. He sat down beside me and threw his strong arms around my waist. I moved closer to him and put my head on his chest. I opened my eyes gently and giggled.

"You're sweet" i whispered silently

"You too" he said.

I snuggeled deeper into him smelling his after-shave.

"Are you going to sleep with me?" I asked.

"Sure" he said. He put the covers over us and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes too. Within a few seconds I was in a deep sleep. I was dreaming, I could not exactly remember what it was about. It had something encountering Austin and I, a kiss. I opened my eyes when I heard someone next to me snoring. I looked next to me and saw Austin peacefully sleeping. His pink lips, perfect shape. Kissable. So kissable. His stomach went up and down and his eyes were closed. I stroked his lips gently. I smiled. He was the sweetest, hottest, funniest, best friend ever. Even if he didn't like me like i liked him. I knew how lucky i was to have such a good friend. And that was all that was important to me.

**So, this was chapter 14, i hope you still liked it! Please review! Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Thoughts

**Here is another chapter, maybe a little weird, because this chapter only shows Ally's thoughts, how she feels and memory's come back. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 15 Thoughts_

* * *

I remained still for a few minutes in his embrace. This felt so warm. This was a feeling that no one had ever given me. Formerly I was bullied horribly. I was verbally abused, beaten, insulted, and always alone. What could I do? I was an insecure girl of 14 years. I was bullied every day. Day in and day out without people helping me. Maybe I'd have to say what I felt. Maybe I'd have to let the world know where I was. Maybe I should have screamed out that I was tired. I was done with everyone. But after 2 years I moved to Miami, I spoke to no one from the past. On the new school iwas acting different. Afraid to be rejected for who I really was. When i finally became myself, people started to bully me again. Especially Cassidy, Kira and Brooke. Boys never liked me, i wasn't good enough to be a girlfriend. People never realise how insecure girls can be if you say just the right words.

Just say a girl is ugly and she will never like what she sees in the mirror. Call a girl fat and she stops eating, say a girl is worthless and she starts cutting herself. Hurt her physical and she wants to die. Break her heart and she will never trust.

That all happend to me. I struggeld with Anorexia a year ago. I've been called ugly, do you think i think i'm pretty? They called me worthless alot when i was 14. I started to cut. They hurted me physical, they made me wishing to die, i wished i would be asleep and never wake up. One boy played with me and broke my heart, i will never trutst a boy fully. That was one of the reasons that Austin didn't knew this stuff. He knew alot about me, because he is the one that i trust the most, i didn't trutst him completly, but more than anyone i knew. It was almost over, everything, i haven't cut myself in weeks, I ate pretty normal now, but when a heart breaks it never heal again. A broken heart stays a broken heart. Still after all that i have been through.

I don't think i have a hard life. Yeah, sometimes it was hard for me, but it could be worst. Sometimes i cried, and i felt like a dramaqueen. I didn't deserve to cry, because I'm worthless. People still don't know how it feels to be all left alone with feelings, nobody knew, nobody knows, you need to fix them all alone. But still, after 2 horrible years, i wait for someone that tells me that i was wrong, wrong about the world, that not all people are like that. The one that will say me how to live happily ever after. To live like everyone, all the people that wish that they would be loved. Someone that waited for a kiss from a prince. Well, i didn't need a prince, just a boy that would be there with me. That would be with me when i needed him. The boy that protect me from the dark. The boy that loves me for who i am. And i knew, that knows how hard life could be, if life is hard, it isn't the end.

**I liked this chapter, even if it was short. I hope you liked it too :D See you all tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16 Diary

**Sorry that all my chapters are that short. But i keep my promise and update everyday. I just have alot of homework. In the weekends i will write long chapters. I hope you can still enjoy my chapter, otherwise i'm very sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 16 Diary_

* * *

I tried to break free from his grip but he held me tighter. Suddenly he opened his eyes a bit.

"Please stay here..." he whispered. I smiled.

"Austin, i want to stay with you but I'm hungry, I'm going to make pancakes alright?" i asked. He letted go of me quickly.

"Ok! I love pancakes! "he whispered, not fully woken up yet.

"I know, i know" i said. I walked downstairs. Mom was nowhere. O, she was to work. She would be gone till midnight. I searched for the ingredients. When I had collected everything I made the pancakes ready. I took care of a large pile because I knew that Austin had a big appetite. After half an hour to have stood in the kitchen I walked up with the stack of pancakes. I opened the door and saw him reading a book. What? That.. that ... that was my freaking book!

"Austin?" i asked worried.

"Wh-hat are you reading?" i stuttered. I wasn't mad at him or something, i mean, look at him. I couldn't be mad, it was the fact that he had my diary. It said i was in love with him. He looked up shocked.

"I i uhmm. I was reading your Diary, i'm sorry. It layed on the ground open and i wanted to close it when i saw my name! I'm really really really sorry!" he said walking over to me. Ik was frozen. Ik couldn't talk. "H-how mutch did you read?" i asked. Not wanting to hear his anwser.

"Well, about your dog, something about my concert, a part about Cassidy and a part were you said you are in love with me" he said like it was no big deal. But in real life it was a big deal.

"W-w-wel..." i started.

"I-i can explain" i started to get more nervous.

"It's not like i'm 'in love' with you. Its more like: i don't know, ok, its true" i said, giving up because there was no way i could win this.

"Well, in that case" he said walking up closer to me.

**I'm really tired, so i will update tomorrow! xxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17 Who Is That Boy?

**Here is another chapter! I hope you will all enjoy this! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 17 Who is that boy?_

* * *

I stayed frozen. Unable to move. Watching my best friend and crush walking closer to me. While he stared at me the whole time. Not breaking eyecontact. I started to shake really badly, not knowing what he was going to do. Waiting for the anwser of my question.

"Wh-hat are you doing?" i choked out nervously.

"Are you in love with me?" he whispered close to my face.

"I..Y-you, yes" i stuttered. He took one step closer to me, if that was even possible.

"Good" he said. My eyes widened. I expected an anwser like: 'Eww' or 'Sorry i don't like you' but 'good'? What did that mean. Why was this boy so confusing. Suddenly i was woken up out of my thoughts by a pair of lips. The kiss was sweet and after a couple of seconds i kissed back. Our lips moved perfectly together, it wasn't a make-out session, i didn't like that. Eww. It was just a long sweet kiss... After 1 minut i thing we pulled away. I stared at him in shock.

"Wh-hat... D-did.. D-d-did we... Huh?" i said. Austin laughed.

"Kissed?" he asked. I nodded still in shock.

"Yeah, that uhh...Kiss." i said.

"D-do y-ou l-l-like me or s-something?" god dammit Ally! Stop stuttering. I said to myself.

"I think that was clear, i don't kiss somebody that i don't like." he said matter of fact. This time it was my time to say something.

"Good" i said blushing and i couldn't stop smiling.

"Well..." i said a little scared.

"Why did you kiss me?" i asked.

"Because i felt like it. You are in love with me, i'm in love with you. So here is the question. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. I giggled.

"You already know the anwser, yes!" i said happy. He leaned in again and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I can get used to this" he said against my lips.

"Me too" i whispered.

"You know, i wrote a song about you" i said.

"Can i hear it?" he asked. I nodded softly.

"Come with me" i said while grabbing his arm. I began to play the piano while singing.

** wanna get you by yourself  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else  
He's special, I know  
His smile, it glows  
He's perfect, it shows  
Let's go!**

I've been starin' at ya  
And I could do it all night  
You're looking like an angel  
With that kinda body needs a spotlight

Ain't no body know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade

Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?

Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy

You could say that I'm distracted  
But ah you got me so attracted  
But boy I'll tell you what the fact is  
Is no one else in this room  
That could rock it like you, you do

Ain't no body know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade

Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?

Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy

Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
Who's that, Who's that  
Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me  
Who's that Who's that

I got my eyes on this boy  
Can't get him off my mind  
He's one of a kind  
The cherry to my pie  
I just wanna get him close  
Wanna make him mine  
Come hold my hand and dance away the night  
Give me the green light  
Kiss my lips  
Who's that boy watching my hips?  
I- I- I wanna know who you are  
My name is Dev and you can be my star

Don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?

Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy

"Wow" was all he said.

**Tomorrow will be a long chapter! I promise! Byee :)**


	18. Chapter 18 I'm Crazy

_I know that i'm not perfect, but that doesn´t mean that i'm not worth it. (quote made by myself)_

* * *

**Happy Friday! WEEEKENDDD! I'm so tired! School is boring and hard, so mutch homework, like gossh! So you all know Ross Lynch goes on tour with is band R5. When he goes to Paris on June 30th 2014 i'm going to meet him! I'm buying a concert ticket and a vip ticket for meet and greet! OMG! I never thought i would meet him! He lives so far away from holland. Thank god paris! Ok, about the story. This story is almost done. I don't know how mutch chapters but it is almost done because they are together now, they started as strangers, became friends that never met and now they met and fell in love. That was what i wanted to write. If i would write with jealousy and everything then my story would start with Austin and Ally in a relation. My story's are Always like 18 chapters long, but this is not the last chapter. Maybe 19 will be the last. I'm not good with sequels, i don't like to write them, i'm sorry. But my next story is coming up! I'm so happy. It will be called: **

**'far away'. **

**It is about Ally, a nerd en Austin a popular jock. They hate each other. When the class goes on a trip the plane suddenly crashes. They are not on a Island like most other storys, they strand in Florida, far away from their home 'miami' they are forced to live together for a long time till they have enough money to go home. But will they fall inlove when they spend so mutch time together?'**

**So i hope you will read that story, ok... My new story starts 2 days after 'it all started with a tweet' ends. So back to this story. I hope you enjoy, almost the last chapter of 'It all started with a tweet'**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything in this chapter**

_Chapter 18 I'm Crazy_

* * *

Was that song about me?" he asked puzzled.

I nodded.

"Yup, i wrote it when you were in Dallas for a concert. When you just with me. "i said.

"But I'm still feeling this way about you. You don't know how long i have been waiting for you to notice me, how mutch tweets i would send you and hoping for you to reply, but you never did. "

"I'm sorry about that" he said with a guilty look.

"I understood why you didn't, you are a rock star, this is going to be all perfect. We are together now "i hugged him and layed my head against his chest. I closed my eyes.

"You know ..." i started.

"This really sounds weird, but you smell good "i giggled.

"Really good" he grinned.

"Thanks, i think haha" he laughed.

"So my tour is almost over, this is the last place, so you can come with me to new york." he said happily. I letted go of him. "What?" he asked confused.

"I can't leave my mom and Trish, everyone left me in the past, I can't leave them like everyone in my life did. Sorry "i said looking down.

"I understand. I can think of something. Maybe, just a suggestion. Maybe i can live with you and your mom "my eyes lightened up.

"That ...Is really an amazing idea Austin! "i said squeaked

"Lets go ask my mom!" i said jumping from excidedment.

"Calm down Ally" he said holding my shoulders.

"We have time."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just so happy! That you really want to live with me! "i said almost surprised.

"I want to live with you Ally, i love you. I did from the first time i met you. I just thought you wouldn't like me like that. "he said. I laughed.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Why would you think i didn't like you? That is just crazy! "i said.

"I'm crazy" he said.

**Still not very long, really short. But i stop writing at a moment when i think, this is a perfect end for a chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 Where I Belong

**This is the last chapter of 'it all started with a tweet'. There wont be a sequel. But i want to thank everyone who followed my story and reviewed and all the favs. It means so mutch to me! So my next story will start in 2 days. Called: 'Far Away'. See the summary in chapter 18. I hope you will all read that story too! So enjoy this last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Anything**

_Chapter 19 Where I Belong_

* * *

Austin walked infront of me, I ran after him as a puppy. I was nervous and I wouldn't deny it, I was scared that mom would say no and that i would lose Austin. Austin was no longer my idol, I was no longer a fan. It was far from that. He was my love, my friend, my soulmate. My everything. More than I ever imagined. We arrived in my mother's room where she was working with clothing folding.

"Mom?" I asked nervous when I took a step forward allowing me this time next to Austin.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhmm, is possible ... That maybe, just a question ... Austin can live with us? "i said stuttering a little.

She smiled and walked over to me. She leaned down to me and whispered in my ear

"do you love him?" But i think that Austin heared it because he chuckeled. I nodded shy.

"Yeah" i breathed. I looked to my right to see Austin smiling at me.

"And i love her" he said. My heart melted.

"Aww" i said hugging him quick.

"Thats sweet Austin." i said. We were interrupted by my mom.

"Well, i need to say that you two are really cute together, if you know it for sure Ally. It is your decision. I nodded. "I really really want it mom, i want it really really really!" i said. She giggled.

"I think that is clear. It's good on one appointment. "she began. We nodded.

"No sex till you're both older than 18." Ross started to laugh, me too actually, typical my mom.

"Yeah mom i promise" i answered a little embaressed.

"Then it's ok." she said.

"I just need to talk with my manager, I'll be right back." Austin said and walked out of the room. When the door was closed mom smirked at me.

"When you always said that you would marry Austin Moon i didn't take it that serious, but I'm starting to doubt myself now. "she said.

"Mom! How do you know we are going to marry? "i asked.

"Well ... I think he is that type of guy, it wouldn't amaze me as he has an engagement ring for you tomorrow "

" MOM! "i whined.

"We are together for like 2 days" i said.

"Living together as friends and boyfriend and girlfriend, not man and wife, besides. I'm still living with my mom. Not cool if you are married. "i said.

"You ashamed of me?" she asked fake hurt. I laughed.

"You know what i mean mom!" i said.

"It would fit, Ally Moon ... That sounds good right? "mom asked. Suddenly Austin walked in, gosh!

"Yeah, i like that, Ally Moon" he said while winking at me. I giggled.

"Yeah Yeah pretty boy, we have time." i said. He walked over to me and hugged me from behind while laying his chin on my shoulder. It wasn't that hard because he was so tall. And i was petite. An advantage, I felt very safe in his arms. His arms around me. I wanted to be in his arms forever.

"I'll let you guys alone" she said. She walked out of HER room and then we were alone.

I sat down on the bed and smiled at Austin. Austin sat beside me and i sat down on his lap. I layed my head down on his chest.

"And what said the manager?" i asked relaxing in his arms.

"Well" he whispered in my ear.

"He is going to bring my stuff and next month he is going to plan some concerts, and you can go with me for support." he said.

"Sounds good." i said. It was stil for a couple of minutes.

"You know" Austin suddenly said.

"I love you" he whispered. I looked up at him and kissed him softly. When i pulled away i stared into his eyes.

"I love you too" i said.

"It all started with a tweet" he mumbled into my hair. Right there we fell asleep. In eachothers arms, where we belong.

**I loved the ending! What do you think? Tell me please! See you in 2 days with my next story! **


End file.
